Não Posso Viver sem Ele
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "Eu me sentia queimar só de pensar na simples possibilidade de que Peeta abraçasse outra, de que ele beijasse outra, de que deixasse de me amar". - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens desta história pertencem a **Suzanne Collins**.

* * *

**N/T: **Esta fic não me pertence, é uma tradução da fic "No Puedo sin Él", de Dulce y fuerte; a autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**NÃO POSSO VIVER SEM ELE**

- O que há, Katniss ? - inquiriu Finnick, aborrecido - Preciso de você aqui, e não com a cabeça no garoto do pão !

- Me deixe em paz, Finnick ! - eu revidei, levantando-me do aposento e caminhando em direção a Haymitch - Estou farta ! Por que eu tenho de aprender a lutar corpo a corpo, e Finnick não precisa aprender a usar arco e flecha ?

- Não seja imatura, Katniss, você sabe perfeitamente que nem sempre vai ter uma arma à mão - ele respondeu pacientemente.

- Você era mais agradável quando estava bêbado - falei, enquanto nos dirigíamos até à saída daquele ginásio, nós tínhamos chegado, há alguns meses, ao famoso Distrito 13, uma impressionante cidade subterrânea, que não ficava a dever nada em relação à Capital e à sua tecnologia.

- Volte aqui, queridinha, ainda não terminamos o treinamento !

- Vá incomodar outro, Haymitch ! - respondi de volta.

Eu andava furiosa por uma das ruas subterrâneas quando alguém me deteve, segurando-me cuidadosamente pelo braço.. Virei-me com toda a intenção de dar um soco em quem quer que fosse, mas ao me deparar com o rosto preocupado de Gale, só o que pude fazer foi suspirar.

- Seja lá o que for, eu não estou de bom humor - eu o adverti, tentando não parecer hostil em excesso.

- Não mereço nem mesmo um "olá" ? - perguntou ele, tentando parecer divertido, mas havia um claro e verdadeiro tom de reprovação em sua voz.

- Lamento, Gale, mas...

- Você não está de bom humor, eu já sei, é a resposta que você sempre tem me dado desde que retornou da arena.

- E é verdade que não estou, você não está vendo ? - falei, exasperada - Tenho mil coisas em que pensar, mil coisas para me preocupar, estou cansada, farta de tudo.

- É por isso mesmo ? Ou é por causa do seu estúpido padeiro apaixonado ? - ele inquiriu bruscamente.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta no mesmo instante, só por pensar em seu nome.

- Esse assunto não é da sua conta – respondi, dando meia-volta.

- Claro que é, tudo o que tenha relação com você é da minha conta ! - ele gritou, frustrado - Você me escolheu, Katniss - ele continuou sussurrando - Enquanto cuidava de mim, você me escolheu - sua voz agora mostrava-se profundamente ferida.

- Não, Gale, eu estava confusa, assustada por ver você assim - respondi, voltando a encará-lo - E ainda estou, não quero te dar falsas esperanças; não posso oferecer nada, não agora - continuei com sinceridade - Não quando todos os meus pensamentos estão na rebelião e em... - minha voz extinguiu-se antes que eu pronunciasse o seu nome.

- E nele - Gale concluiu, amargamente, por mim.

- Sim - admiti, e ele balançou a cabeça negativa e tristemente, e depois virou-se - Plutarch quer ver você agora.

E ele se foi, simplesmente se afastou, como tantas vezes ultimamente, talvez eu estivesse sendo injusta com Gale, mas não queria mais machucá-lo, eu o amava, claro que sim, mas não estava certa sobre como o amava, e, ironicamente, cada dia mais longe de Peeta me deixava mais segura com relação aos meu sentimentos, essa era a verdade.

Caminhei em direção ao Comando, onde provavelmente Plutarch Heavensbee me esperava, era ele quem realmente liderava a rebelião, apesar de que, para o conhecimento público, eu era que fazia esse papel; tinham me explicado que que era a Peeeta e a mim que as pessoas viam como símbolos da rebelião, já que seria contraproducente colocar à frente de tudo um ex-Idealizador dos Jogos.

Entrei sem me anunciar, uma enorme mesa circular à minha frente ocupava todo o aposento, no centro dela um holograma da Capital estava sendo analisado por Plutarch e mais alguns homens que eu não conhecia.

- Precisa de mim, Plutarch ? - perguntei de maneira monótona; ele levantou a vista, e quando me viu um enorme sorriso formou-se em seu rosto.

- Katniss - ele me saudou alegremente, como eu nunca o havia visto antes. Franzi o cenho.

- Está havendo algo ? Boas notícias ? - eu perguntei.

- Muito boas - ele respondeu, circundando a mesa para ficar de frente para mim.

- O que há ? - perguntei com urgência.

- Surpresa ! - cantou uma conhecida voz atrás de mim, virei-me instantaneamente, encontrando-me com a sempre alegre Effie Trinket, um grande sorriso enfeitava o seu rosto, seu rosto e seu cabelo eram de um laranja intenso, com clarões avermelhados; ela correu até mim e me abraçou com força - Também estou em chamas - comentou ao separar-se, apontando o seu cabelo, um riso genuíno escapou de meus lábios.

- Estou vendo, Effie, apesar de você não precisar de cores para estar em chamas, você as carrega no sangue - eu comentei de bom humor, não via Effie há meses e estava bastante preocupada, bem ou mal, eu gostava dela de verdade, e ela era completamente consciente de sua nula capacidade de combate ou raciocínio em situações perigosas.

- Para mim não há nenhum abraço ?

As batidas do meu coração aceleraram-se no mesmo instante , aquela voz... não podia ser de mais ninguém, tão doce e abrasadora. Virei-me lentamente, temendo que fosse outro sonho, outra alucinação, mas ao me virar, ele estava ali, mais belo do que eu me recordava, seus traços haviam se endurecido ligeiramente, dando-lhe um ar mais viril, seus braços e seu peito pareciam mais fortes, uma barba por fazer de alguns dias cobria o seu rosto, mas seu doce sorriso e seus brilhantíssimos olhos azuis eram os mesmos, _meu garoto do pão._

- Peeta... - sussurrei involuntariamente, enquanto caminhava em sua direção sem tirar o olhar de cima dele, temendo que desaparecesse - É você - falei, de frente para ele, enquanto levantava minha mão e percorria o seu rosto suavemente, como se tratasse-se de uma bolha de sabão, ele suspirou e encostou sua cabeça em minha mão.

- Sou eu - ele falou finalmente, com os olhos fechados . Sua voz fez com que o meu corpo reagisse no mesmo instante, e saltei-lhe em cima, envolvi seu pescoço com os meus braços e escondi minha cabeça sob seu queixo, aspirando o seu cheiro desesperadamente.

- Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta, Peeta - falei, feliz, enquanto ele envolvia minha cintura com seus braços.

- Sentiu saudades minhas ? - ele perguntou, beijando a minha cabeça.

- Claro que sim, tonto, a cada segundo - respondi no mesmo instante, sem pensar.

- Eu também - ele disse, simplesmente.

- Mas o que...? Onde você estava ? - perguntei, separando-me por um momento, para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Effie fingiu estar do lado de Snow, e lhe conseguir informações sobre a rebelião, conseguiu entrar em contato com alguns dos rebeldes, fingindo entregá-los. Dentro já não havia homens suficientes para detê-los, mas de algum modo chegaram até nós e nos tiraram dali.

Virei-me para Effie apenas os suficiente para olhá-la.

- Obrigada - disse simplesmente, mas meu tom de voz estava tão impregnado por aquele sentimento, que não tinha problema.

- Não foi nada, querida, eu já lhe disse, estou em chamas - ela falou, orgulhosa - Não foi fácil - continuou, em um tom petulante - Ele estava em péssimas condições, quase que eu tive de arrastá-lo para fora da cela encardida na qual tinham-no prendido - terminou, com uma careta de desgosto.

- Certo - falei, em seguida, muito preocupada - Machucaram você ? Está bem ? Dói em algum lugar ? - eu o bombardeei com perguntas, enquanto tateava seus braços, ombros e peito com minha mãos, minha intenção era verificar se ele estava bem, mas ao sentir o peito firme sob minhas mãos, as marcas de seus braços fortes e a firmeza dos seus ombros masculinos, não pude evitar de me sentir com o rosto em brasas, principalmente porque estávamos muito próximos, eu podia sentir o seu próprio calor seduzindo o meu corpo.

Levantei o olhar, com as mãos ainda no peito de Peeta, e me encontrei com o seu, o azul dos seus olhos parecia mais escuro do que nunca, e o aperto dos seus braços tornou-se mais intenso, ele também havia sentido esse fogo percorrer o seu corpo, enquanto minhas mãos reconheciam que o seu corpo juvenil havia definitivamente se transformado no de um homem.

A voz de Effie me tirou de meus devaneios.

- Claro que ele está em perfeitas condições, foi Effie Trinket quem o trouxe de volta - ela falou um pouco irritada.

Sacudi a minha cabeça, afastando aqueles pensamentos, e me soltei do abraço de Peeta, principalmente porque havia pessoas demais naquele aposento, e ao que parecia nós dois estávamos no limite, e então eu segurei sua mão, naquele instante eu não queria me separar dele nem por um segundo.

- Eu sei, e peço desculpas, foi apenas um pensamento - eu me desculpei - Você deve estar cansado, provavelmente quer ir dormir ou ao menos descansar - eu falei, desta vez dirigindo-me apenas a Peeta.

- Isso seria bom - ele respondeu, com um sorriso encantador.

- Perfeito ! - cantarolou Effie - Sam vai lhe ajudar a acomodar-se e levar você para conhecer o lugar.

- Mas eu posso fazer isso - eu protestei.

- Não pode - interveio Haymitch, entrando na conversa - Seu treinamento ainda não terminou, e se você não quiser ir, eu mesmo vou lhe arrastar.

Eu ia responder à altura a habitual grosseria, mas Peeta foi mais rápido que eu.

- Não gostou de me ver, Haymitch ? - perguntou, fazendo-se notar, não havia surpresa no rosto do meu treinador, por isso eu supus que ele já sabia, e sem sombra de dúvidas um sorriso quase imperceptível formou-se em seus lábios ao ver nossas mãos voluntariamente entrelaçadas.

- Teria gostado mais se você não estivesse distraindo-a - Peeta simplesmente sorriu em resposta, soltou minha mão e abraçou Haymitch.

- Não seja resmungão - disse, enquanto dava tapinhas nas suas costas - Admita que está a ponto de chorar de emoção.

- Claro - respondeu Haymitch, revirando os olhos - Você descobriu, agora, garota, mexa o seu traseiro até aqui, já faz um tempo que você pediu que eu o beijasse, então...

- Haymitch ! - repreendeu Effie - Isso não é modo de se expressar.

- De qualquer modo, Katniss, vamos para o ginásio, agora - exigiu, antes de sair, ignorando Effie completamente.

- Tão grosseiro como sempre - Effie espezinhou, indignada, e com um certo rubor quase imperceptível.

- Bem, é hora de você continuar com o seu treinamento, Katniss - comentou Plutarch - Agora você poderá ficar mais tranqüila - terminou, dando-me um olhar significativo.

- E estou - respondi, baixando o olhar, sacudi a cabeça em uma tentativa de apagar aquele sorriso bobo de meu rosto - Vou indo - continuei, sem poder evitar que um risinho idiota escapasse dos meus lábios.

Saí dali à toda velocidade, sentindo-me muito idiota, mas não pude evitar de estar totalmente nervosa diante de Peeta. Tentei afastar esses pensamentos enquanto me aproximava novamente do ginásio, pois mesmo que Haymitch e Finnick fossem dois obsessivos amargurados, ambos tinham razão, eu devia dar mais atenção aos meus treinamentos, pois o confronto contra a Capital estava cada dia mais perto.

Quatro meses se passaram e não pude ver Peeta mais do que alguns poucos minutos, de vez em quando, ambos estávamos muito ocupados e nossos horários nunca coincidiam, e além disso os meus treinadores me davam tempo apenas para respirar.

Depois de uma tarde de treinamento, e de agüentar as reclamações de Haymitch, eu ia enfim descansar, estava caminhando por uma das ruas desertas àquela hora, quando algumas risadas me chamaram a atenção, quanto mais perto eu chegava, mais se escutavam as risadas, até que eu os vi.

Eram Peeta e uma garota ruiva, ele estava segurando-a pela cintura, e ela estava agarrada aos braços dele, ambos riam alegremente e pareciam incrivelmente à vontade.

Um nó se formou em minha garganta, e meus olhos ardiam com lágrimas que ameaçavam escapar; o que eu sentia era fúria, ressentimento e dor, eu não estava certa sobre qual sentimento era o mais forte.

- Você é incrível - disse Peeta, com certa dificuldade por causa das risadas, ela lhe deu um golpe de brincadeira no peito como resposta.

- Agora estou vendo porque você tem estado tão ocupado durante as últimas semanas - espetei com ressentimento, quase sem estar consciente de minhas próprias palavras.

Ambos viraram-se em minha direção, percebendo a minha presença, a garota pareceu confusa, enquanto Peeta, surpreso.

- Katniss - disse ele, franzindo o cenho.

- Katniss ? - perguntou ela, ainda confusa.

- Katniss - eu falei, disfarçando a tristeza em minha voz, aborrecida. Dei meia-volta e comecei a caminhar, reprimindo o impulso de correr, ou voltar e atravessar uma flecha na garganta daquela garota, para em seguida segurar Peeta e prendê-lo a mim.

Segui o longo caminho para chegar à casa designada para mim. A zona na qual estávamos era apenas para uso militar, as pessoas que não participariam do ataque viviam do outro lado da cidade. Eu compartilhava um modesto lugar com Gale, Finnick e Haymitch.

Eu já estava na porta, lutando com a maçaneta, que sempre travava, quando o escutei.

- Katniss ! - simplesmente o ignorei, enquanto empurrava com o dorso, para que a maldita porta se abrisse - Por que você não me responde ? E por que se foi assim ?

- Não ouvi você - respondi sem olhá-lo - Porta estúpida ! - xinguei, dando-lhe um soco, e depois outro, e mais outro.

- Ei, ei, ei ! - ele me deteve, segurando-me pelos pulsos - Você vai se machucar - continuou, docemente.

- E por que você se importa com isso ? Por que você não vai embora com sua _incrível _ruiva e me deixa em paz ? - eu exigi.

- Do que você está falando ? - ele perguntou, claramente confuso.

- Não sei, talvez da ruiva com quem você estava abraçado há poucos instantes - as palavras saíram antes que eu pudesse pensar.

- Você está... com ciúmes - ele afirmou, titubeante.

- Não - respondi, apesar de minha voz não ter soado nada convincente.

- Está, sim - ele falou, apesar de que parecia mais que estava falando consigo mesmo.

- Não, eu... - mas então uma lembrança me golpeou: Madge levando remédios para Gale depois de ele ter sido chicoteado em público, eu senti ciúmes, mas não era como agora, era algo que tinha a ver mais com proteção do que com posse, era o medo de que Gale deixasse de estar para mim como até aquele momento, mas com Peeta era completamente diferente; eu me sentia queimar só de pensar na simples possibilidade de que Peeta abraçasse outra, de que ele beijasse outra, _de que deixasse de me amar_.

Eu estava, sim, e era completamente consciente do porquê, mas não ia admitir isso, nem mesmo em meu interior.

- Talvez - apenas sussurrei - Tarde demais ? - perguntei, levantando a vista para olhar em seus olhos, por causa do seu silêncio, um brilhante sorriso enfeitava o seu rosto encantador.

- Nunca será tarde demais para nós - ele disse com doçura, enquanto entrelaçava minhas mãos com as suas e se aproximava lentamente dos meus lábios, eu podia sentir a sua respiração sobre minha pele, e seus olhos ficaram mais vulneráveis do que nunca - Eu não vou lhe beijar se você não tiver certeza - ele sussurrou, quase sobre os meus lábios, e eu o olhei, confusa, sem entender, e ao ver meu cenho franzido, ele continuou: - Não há câmeras, Katniss, nem Capital, nem Snow para impressionar, não mais, e eu não vou lhe roubar mais nenhum beijo.

Suspirei após compreendê-lo, soltei uma de suas mãos e levei a mão solta até sua face, acariciando-o com a palma da minha mão.

- Você pode me beijar agora ? - pedi, fechando os olhos - Por favor ?

- Eu não poderia suportar o seu arrependimento - disse, acariciando com cada movimento dos lábios, os meus.

- Não vou me arrepender - eu assegurei.

Após eu terminar de pronunciar aquelas sinceras palavras, seus lábios acariciaram lentamente os meus, e sua mão livre seguiu até minhas costas, acariciando-a suavemente.

Meus lábios tornaram-se mais insistentes, enquanto soltava minha mão da dele, para envolver meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço, ele me abraçou pela cintura e interrompeu o beijo, mas sem afastar-se mais do que o necessário.

- Nosso primeiro beijo... - ele sussurrou, com um sorriso.

- Claro que não - discordei, devolvendo o sorriso - Já tínhamos nos beijado antes.

- Não assim - ele respondeu, beijando minha testa - Não era real.

- Agora é - eu falei, rapidamente, não querendo me lembrar do quanto eu o tinha feito sofrer.

- Eu sei - ele respondeu, feliz - , eu senti.

- Eu também.

Outra vez os nossos lábios se encontraram e, decididamente, desta vez a necessidade que tínhamos um do outro era palpável em cada movimento, a sua língua úmida encontrou a minha, e de um momento para o outro eu estava sendo aprisionada entre a porta e o cálido corpo de Peeta, minhas mãos brincavam com seu cabelo e as suas, cobiçosas, acariciavam-me pelos flancos...

* * *

- Ei, Catnip ! - escutei o grito de Gale ainda na entrada do ginásio, e me distraí por um segundo, o qual Finnick utilizou para me bloquear, um gemido escapou de meus lábios quando meu corpo precipitou-se contra o chão, com Finnick por cima.

- Sinto muito ! - ele voltou a gritar com um risinho.

- Idiota - eu xinguei-o enquanto empurrava Finnick, para que me soltasse.

- Que parte de "Jamais perca o de vista o seu oponente" você não entendeu ? - Haymitch me repreendeu.

- Desde o "Jamais" até o "Oponente", tudo o mais está perfeitamente claro - eu respondi, levantando-me, cansada. Talvez eu não devesse ser tão desagradável com ele, mas eu estava há mais de doze horas consecutivas trancada naquele ginásio, era assim todos os dias, e o pior era que a última vez que vi Peeta foi na noite em que - muito à minha maneira - eu expus os meus sentimentos. Já haviam se passado três semanas, e eu tinha muitas, muitas saudades dele. Cada segundo separados fazia com que eu me lembrasse dos dias terríveis que passei, sabendo que na Capital ele estivera à mercê de Snow. Um desagradável calafrio me percorreu por completo ao lembrar da imagem que tive de Peeta na Capital, naqueles dias terríveis.

- Ele está aqui, com você, não seja idiota - eu recriminei a mim mesma em um sussurro quase inaudível.

- Catnip ! - Gale voltou a chamar, desta vez junto a mim - Está tudo bem ? - ele perguntou ao ver meu rosto possivelmente aflito.

- Sim - respondi simplesmente; claro, Gale me conhecia bem demais.

- Já chega de treinamentos por hoje - eu falei em tom autoritário, levantando a voz para que Haymitch a ouvisse.

- Claro que não, eu decido quando é suficiente - ele respondeu.

- Ela está cansada e vai adoecer se seguirem neste ritmo - argumentou meu amigo.

Haymitch parecia estar pensando por um momento, naquele dia eu estive mais distraída do que o normal e ele percebeu, poderia pensar que eu não merecia um descanso, ou mesmo se eu precisava de um. Com um suspiro, que parecia mais um grunhido, ele anunciou sua resposta.

- Direto para a cama, não quero encontrar você aos beijos com o loiro, como na outra noite - ele falou, com uma careta de nojo, ao final, e eu não pude reprimir um sorriso ao lembrar como ele, Finnick e Gale tinham me encontrado aprisionada entre a porta e o corpo de Peeta, enquanto ele me beijava de uma maneira muito pouco decente, mas realmente deliciosa.

Para minha surpresa, Gale não parecia aborrecido ou com ciúmes, nem mesmo resignado, sua expressão era divertida, assim como a de Finnick, diferente de Haymitch, que dissera que teria de trocar a porta, porque lhe daria náuseas cada vez que a visse.

- Direto para a cama - repetiu Gale, sorrindo, enquanto passava um braço por sobre os meus ombros e nos encaminhava para a saída.

- Obrigada - falei, enquanto tentava me soltar dissimuladamente do seu abraço, eu não gostava da idéia de magoar a Gale, eu o amava, mas como a um irmão, aquele que sempre está ao seu lado, isso é o que ele era, é e será para mim. E apesar de ele ter se mostrado tranqüilo na outra noite, eu não queria mal-entendidos de nenhum gênero. Não tive muito êxito, e quando minhas tentativas tornaram-se mais evidentes, ele apenas riu - Aonde vamos ? - eu perguntei por fim, resignada com o fato de não poder afastá-lo sutilmente, e tampouco ia empurrá-lo correndo o risco de machucá-lo, depois de todo o mal que eu lhe havia feito, isso não era uma opção.

- Preciso pedir algo a você, e não posso fazer isso com todas essas pessoas à nossa volta - ele soltou-me rapidamente.

- Gale, é muito tarde, as únicas pessoas que estão dando voltas por aí são Haymitch, Finnick e nós - eu falei, mas disso ele já sabia.

- Claro que não, Catnip - ele disse, parecendo nervoso desta vez - Sam e Peeta também estão por aí, ainda.

Sam e Peeta, eu odiava como aquilo soava, não deveriam usar "Sam" e "Peeta" em uma mesma frase, não, claro que não. Grande surpresa eu tive ao saber que Sam não era ele, e sim ela, e não qualquer uma, era uma bonita ruiva de perigosos olhos azuis. Sim, perigosos, porque nada de bom pode vir de um par de olhos tão expressivos e belos, muito menos estando próxima a meu Peeta.

Tão absorta eu estava em meus pensamentos que não notei quando chegamos à saída leste da cidade, a lua estava em seu máximo esplendor e as estrelas brilhavam resplandecentemente. As ruínas do Distrito 13 não eram como mostravam na televisão, o fogo e os gases haviam dissipado-se há bastante tempo, e tudo o que restava eram escombros cobertos por matagais e plantas silvestres, uma vista não tão desagradável, para falar a verdade, especialmente quando toda a paisagem estava sendo iluminada pela luz natural da lua.

Continuamos nos afastando mais e mais, e eu comecei a me preocupar; o que Gale queria me pedir ? Por que tínhamos de ficar afastados de Peeta ?

- Gale, o que há ? - perguntei, interrompendo a caminhada e olhando para trás, já estávamos longe demais, eu nem mesmo conseguia ver a grande entrada.

* * *

- Ali, só um pouco mais - ele pediu, novamente parecendo nervoso.

- Ninguém vai nos ouvir aqui, e você sabe que Plutarch não gosta que nos afastemos demais - eu repliquei.

- É verdade, ele suspirou, sentando-se sobre uma rocha plana - Preciso pedir algo a você - ele disse, mais nervoso a cada palavra que era pronunciada.

Senti medo, não de que ele pudesse me fazer algo, Gale jamais me machucaria, ainda assim senti medo pelo que ele pudesse me pedir, talvez eu tivesse interpretado mal os sinais e Gale não tivesse visto com bons olhos a cena na porta. Eu não queria rejeitá-lo abertamente, odiava ver a tristeza nos olhos de meu amigo, e odiava mais ainda quando era por minha causa, mas meu coração já havia tomado uma decisão, e era definitiva.

- É sobre Sam - ele disse, olhando para as mãos.

- Sam ? - perguntei, surpresa.

- Sim... - ele murmurou, claramante envergonhado.

- Não... entendo - balbuciei. Sua atitude não combinava em nada com suas palavras.

- Quero que você me ajude com Sam - ele disse, visivelmente incomodado.

- Mas com o quê ? - perguntei, cada vez mais confusa.

Gale suspirou profundamente, antes de levantar os olhos e fixá-los nos meus.

- Sei que eu nunca te falei em voz alta, mas achei que isso não fosse necessário, já faz algum tempo que percebi que não estava realmente apaixonado por você, era outro tipo de sentimento, mas por não conhecer ninguém de fora do Distrito 12, o meu conhecimento sobre o amor era muito limitado e... - ele falou atropeladamente, olhando-me com intensidade, continuou falando coisas que não entendi, eu franzi o cenho e meneei a cabeça tentando entender o que ele estava tentando me dizer. Não me amava ? Era bastante compreensível, desde que nos conhecemos nós cuidávamos um do outro. Era natural confundir os sentimentos.

No meu caso, ninguém havia cuidado de mim, depois de meu pai, e Gale me manteve de pé durante muito tempo, e não apenas a mim, mas também à minha família. Mas foi Peeta quem me ensinou o verdadeiro significado desse sentimento.

Enquanto Gale continuava despejando palavras ininteligíveis, ponderei sobre a possibilidade de que alguém tivesse ensinado aquilo a meu amigo. _Preciso pedir algo a você_, ele dissera. _É sobre Sam_, ele havia continuado. _Sam_.

-Você gosta de Sam ! - eu afirmei no mesmo instante, interrompendo todo o seu falatório.

Gale calou-se imediatamente e baixou o olhar com um sorriso nervoso que ele parecia não poder conter.

- É algo mais do que isso... eu acho.

Um alívio repentino, misturado, ao mesmo tempo, com alegria, percorreu o meu corpo, e sem pensar muito eu me atirei sobre Gale, dando-lhe um abraço efusivo - Isso é genial ! – eu falei alegremente, enquanto caíamos no matagal, abraçados.

- Catnip ! - ele me repreendeu sem sucesso, enquanto ria comigo.

- Claro que vou te ajudar - eu disse, ainda sobre o que ele me dissera - Apesar de não saber como.

Gale abriu a boca para falar, bem na hora em que outra voz o interrompeu.

- Não deveriam estar tão longe da entrada - reclamou Peeta, com a expressão mais severa que eu já havia visto em seu pacífico rosto.

- Não estamos tão longe - argumentou Gale, pondo-se de pé e arrastando-me com ele, no ato - Você precisa de algo em especial ? - continuou, claramente divertindo-se com os ciúmes de Peeta.

- Plutarch quer ver você - ele disse simplesmente, ainda sem olhar para mim.

- Certo, nós vamos em um... – eu comecei.

- Agora - interrompeu Peeta - Apenas Gale.

Este suspirou resignado, acredito que ele tenha entendido o mesmo que eu, que Peeta queria ter uma conversa em particular.

- Continuamos com a conversa mais tarde - ele aproximou-se de mim e beijou a minha testa carinhosamente - Obrigado por aceitar, Catnip.

Eu lhe respondi com um sorriso sincero, ficava muito feliz por saber que Gale também o seria. Ele se afastou correndo, e antes de eu saber o que dizer, Peeta e eu estávamos completamente a sós. Ele continuava olhando para outra direção, ele ficava realmente bonito quando estava aborrecido, suas feições pareciam esculpidas em pedra e o brilho raivoso dos seus olhos provocavam em mim sensações que eu nem sequer sabia que podia experimentar.

- Agora estou vendo porque você tem estado tão ocupada durante as últimas semanas - ele disse, repetindo exatamente as mesmas palavras que eu tinha lhe dito.

Um sorriso involuntário atravessou o meu rosto, e agora eu entendia porque ele parecia tão feliz por ter me visto com ciúmes há alguns dias, era maravilhoso sentir que ele me queria apenas para ele, e eu o era.

- Sim, muito divertido - resmungou ele.

- E é - respondi alegremente, aproximando-me dele, envolvi seu pescoço com os meus braços e fiquei nas pontas dos pés para depositar um suave beijo em sua boca - Olá - sussurrei sobre seus lábios com um sorriso, ele não saiu de sua posição rígida, com ambos os braços pendurados em suas costas - Você fica muito lindo quando está com ciúmes - eu disse, rindo, com Peeta tudo era simples, nada importava, tudo ao nosso redor poderia se reduzir a cinzas, mas com certeza eu continuaria sorrindo para ele.

- Katniss, isto não é engraçado - ele disse, enquanto suspirava, e sua expressão se convertia em uma máscara de dor - Se você não tinha certeza, não devia ter me dado esperanças, e não deveria fazer isso agora - concluiu, atravessando-me com o olhar.

Também suspirei e encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro.

- Não seja ridículo, Peeta, apesar de ficar lisonjeada com o seu ciúme, não há motivo para isso.

- Não ? - ele perguntou, irônico - Então, acabo de imaginar tudo sobre Gale.

- Bem... - comecei timidamente - Isso você não imaginou - continuei, levantando o olhar, para olhar nos dele - , mas não é o que parece - e eu não pude evitar de sorrir ao ver a ira e o amor misturados - E não sei porque você está tão aborrecido, há alguns dias atrás, você estava bastante abraçado àquela horrível ruiva, enquanto lhe dizia o quão incrível ela é - acusei, logo me aborrecendo, depois de lembrar que ele nunca havia me explicado sobre aquele incidente.

Desenrolei-me de seu pescoço e coloquei distância entre nossos corpos, enquanto olhava-o, exigindo uma explicação.

- Você não pode estar falando sério - ele disse, alçando uma sobrancelha, incrédulo - Gale é apaixonado por você desde sempre, e você certamente sente algo por ele, por outro lado eu também sou apaixonado por você desde sempre, e nem mesmo gosto de ruivas.

- Bom, deixe-me lhe informar que, ao que parece, Gale gosta delas, sim, e ele estava pedindo a minha ajuda porque gosta de Sam.

- Sam ? - perguntou, parecendo aborrecido ? - Minha Sam ?

Meu coração começou a bater furiosamente dentro do peito, e senti como se todo o sangue tivesse me subido à cabeça.

- Sim, Peeta, Gale gosta da sua Sam, acho que é com ela que você deveria fazer este tipo de cena.

Não dei-lhe tempo para responder, simplesmente dei meia-volta para retornar à cidade. Como ele podia ser tão hipócrita ? Me fazia uma cena de "Peeta ciumento" e depois esfregava na minha cara a sua amizade explícita com a ruiva repugnante.

- Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota ! - eu repetia sem parar, enquanto algumas lágrimas se aglomeravam em meus olhos, eu não tinha certeza de que aqueles insultos eram para ele, ou para mim, por me deixar levar. Não podia culpá-lo. Por quanto tempo eu o fiz sofrer de maneira egoísta ? Agora era eu quem não podia tirá-lo da minha cabeça, e ele havia encontrado mais alguém. Era óbvio demais que entre aquela ruiva e ele havia algo.

O ciúme, mais corrosivo do que o medo, que a fome, que a sede, me inundou por completo.

- Katniss ! - ele chamou ao longe - Kat ! - voltei a escutá-lo, agora mais perto, e apressei as passadas, sem vontade de continuar com nossa discussão, mas não pude evitar de ser alcançada por ele - Que droga, Katniss, esse seu costume de disparar e fugir está começando a me irritar - reclamou, segurando o meu braço.

- Estou cansada, Peeta, e Haymitch exigiu que eu fosse direto para a cama - eu falei, escondendo o meu rosto, que estava sendo banhado por algumas tímidas lágrimas.

- Isso não impediu você de ver Gale no meio do nada há uns cinco minutos - ele replicou, mais aborrecido ainda.

Levantei a cabeça, decidida, deixando de esconder as duas quentes lágrimas que escorriam pelo meu rosto. Ele me observou, surpreso, provavelmente, por minha dor, o seu semblante abrandou-se na mesma hora, enquanto acariciava carinhosamente o meu rosto, deixando um rastro úmido com seus polegares, engoli o nó na minha garganta para que minha voz saísse firme, apesar de tremer com o seu contato.

- Você está tão enganado - comecei, com bastante convicção - Como você não consegue enxergar aquilo que está bem na sua frente ? - perguntei, sem conseguir evitar usar um tom angustiado - Eu não amo Gale, não foi possível, meu coração está impossibilitado de amar porque... pertence a você.

Um pequeno sorriso enfeitou o belo rosto de Peeta, enquanto seus olhos demonstravam preocupação e emoção.

- Não chore - ele pediu em um sussurro, enquanto me envolvia com os seus braços e beijava minha testa.

Automaticamente, tentei me soltar do seu abraço.

- Não, me deixe... - pedi, enquanto as lágrimas banhavam o meu rosto - Fique com sua Sam - continuei sem sucesso, já que seus braços me mantinham perfeitamente aprisionada.

- Ei ! - ele chamou enquanto me segurava com um braço e usava sua mão livre para segurar meu rosto e me obrigar a olhá-lo - Não é o que parece - repetiu minhas palavras uma vez mais, desta vez seu tom estava repleto de doçura - Por favor, por favor, não chore - ele suplicou, beijando-me o rosto, secando as lágrimas com seus lábios.

- Sua Sam - foi tudo o que eu pude dizer, em que a voz ficasse embargada.

- Sinto muito apreço por ela - ele começou a explicar ternamente - e até onde eu sabia, Gale estava apaixonado por você - continuou - Só não quero que a machuque, Sam é muito frágil e já sofreu muito.

- Gale não faria algo assim - eu defendi-o automaticamente - Ele realmente sente algo por ela, pude ver isso em seus olhos, não o use como desculpa para o que você sente por ela.

- Katniss - ele suspirou - , minha querida, meu amor, você é a única para mim - ele continuou beijando o meu rosto amorosamente - É que não entendo como Gale pôde esquecer de você tão facilmente, eu jamais poderia, a simples idéia me parece absurda e irreal - ele suspirou, enquanto se movia para abraçar a minha cintura com ambos os braços e escondia o rosto no dorso do meu pescoço - E me apavora pensar que ele possa usá-la para lhe causar ciúmes - ele continuou a murmurar sobre a pela do meu pescoço - E me apavora a possibilidade de que ele consiga e você me deixe...

- Deixar você ? - eu perguntei, atônita - Você realmente acredita que eu poderia lhe deixar ? - ao não obter uma resposta, eu insisti: -Peeta !

- Você gosta dele - ela disse simplesmente.

- E você gosta de Sam - eu contra-ataquei.

Eu pude sentir como ele sorria sobre a pele do meu pescoço, depositou um terno beijo antes de responder.

- Estou sendo idiota.

Um sorriso encantador surgiu em meu rosto no mesmo instante.

- O meu idiota - eu disse bem baixinho, sem ter a intenção de fazê-lo me escutar, mas os meus lábios estavam tão próximos de sua orelha, que ele escutou.

- Completamente - ele concordou, minhas mãos se perderam em seus cabelos, e assim nós ficamos durante horas, ele abraçado à minha cintura com a cabeça escondida no meu pescoço, depositando delicados e ternos beijos nesse lugar, e levantando a cabeça para me beijar nos lábios de vez em quando, enquanto eu acariciava com adoração o seu cabelo dourado.

* * *

- Um dia livre ? - eu perguntei, entre assombrada e incrédula, eu não tinha um há bastante tempo.

- Foi o que eu falei - respondeu Haymitch, remexendo alguns papéis na grande mesa do centro de operações.

Não voltei a perguntar, dei meia-volta e com um grande sorriso, procurei Peeta por todas as partes. O tempo continuava passando rapidamente, e a cada dia eu me sentia mais dependente do garoto do pão, pouco a pouco fui superando os ciúmes e aceitando a Sam, ela não era uma má pessoa... apenas bonita demais para o meu gosto.

Por sua vez, Peeta lutava contra si mesmo para manter afastados os seus pensamentos com respeito ao meu relacionamento com Gale, ele não entendia totalmente como Gale havia podido esquecer-se de mim tão facilmente e apaixonar-se por mais alguém.

Antes de dobrar a esquina, alguém apareceu do nada eme envolveu em seus braços, o meu primeiro instinto foi o de me defender, mas ao reconhecer aquela quentura e cheiro únicos, deixei-me levar quase que imediatamente, seus lábios procuraram, impacientes, pelos meus, enquanto envolvia uma de suas mãos em meu cabelo, e a outra em minha cintura. Circundei meus braços ao redor do seu pescoço e trouxe-o para mais perto, aquela língua úmida e aquela boca deliciosa só podiam ser de Peeta.

Um gemido cheio de excitação escapou por entre meus lábios quando ele mordeu suavemente o meu lábio inferior deslizou por sob a minha camisa e acariciou o meu abdômen despido, com uma ternura e uma paixão enfeitiçantes, e de repente senti algo duro e frio contra minhas costas, enquanto o corpo de Peeta exercia pressão, deixando com que eu sentisse cada parte do seu corpo no meu. A parede, eu estava entre Peeta e a parede. E adorava estar nessa posição.

- Tenho tantas saudades suas - ele murmurou, ainda sobre minha pele, devorando meu queixo e descendo ansiosamente até o meu pescoço.

- Eu também sinto sua falta - ofeguei, com a voz entrecortada, tentando lembrar porque devíamos parar.

- Por Deus ! - ouviu-se uma exclamação que nos fez parar. Peeta ficou à minha frente, cobrindo-me, enquanto eu ajeitava a roupa - Isto não é algo agradável para a vista ! Custa tanto assim chegar até o quarto ?! - Haymitch terminou de resmungar, olhando-nos severamente.

- Não exagere, foi apenas um beijo - respondeu Peeta, com a face enrubescida e a respiração entrecortada.

Haymitch arqueou uma de suas espessas sobrancelhas, e por um segundo eu vi o vislumbre de um sorriso.

- Você, descanse - disse, apontando para mim com a cabeça - Você, para o ginásio - continuou, dirigindo-se a Peeta.

- Mas é o nosso dia livre ! - eu protestei.

- O seu dia livre, não o do garoto, não são dois por um, sabia ? - disse Haymitch, de mau humor - Cinco minutos, garoto do pão.

Quando o nosso, naquele momento, muito odiado amigo saiu do nosso campo de visão, Peeta virou-se e com um sorriso brincalhão, terminou de arrumar meu cabelo em seu lugar.

- Eu me deixei levar - eu disse no mesmo instante.

- Não se desculpe, eu também...

- Não estou me desculpando - ele interrompeu - Não estou arrependido, em absoluto - ele concluiu, comum sorriso maroto.

Ele deu um suave beijo em meus lábios, como forma de despedida, e começou a afastar-se.

- Peeta ! - eu o chamei antes que ele estivesse longe demais. Ele deteve-se e se virou em minha direção, um estranho aperto atingiu meu peito, deixando-me quase sem ar, eu precisava de algo mais do que um atrito naquele momento, corri até ele e pendurei-me em seu pescoço, dando-lhe um beijo não tão apaixonado quanto o anterior, mas com o mesmo nível de amor - Te... - eu comecei enquanto me separava, ele olhou para mim com expectativa, incentivando-me a continuar - Te... - respirei pesadamente e finalmente terminei: - Eu te quero.

Eu sabia que meus sentimentos iam muito mais além, mas ainda assim não podia simplesmente falar, eu tinha medo de que, ao pronunciar aquelas palavras, toda a minha felicidade se fosse para o lixo, um sorriso triste surgiu em seu rosto, e um manto de decepção que ele não pôde dissimular cobriu o seu rosto.

- Eu te amo - ele disse, acariciando o meu rosto com ternura, esperou alguns segundos, provavelmente que eu devolvesse aquelas palavras, mas eu não podia, estava apavorada, e quando com um suspiro ele deu meia-volta, afastando-se de mim, um novo medo se instalou em meu coração. _Medo de perdê-lo_.

Mas era tarde demais, essa foi a última vez em que vi Peeta, há dois anos atrás. O dia livre, aquele beijo cheio de amor e paixão, aquelas palavras, nada foi espontâneo, ele sabia que seria o nosso último encontro.

Naquela tarde, enviaram Peeta para liderar um dos primeiros ataques à Capital, algo do qual eu só fui informada dois dias depois.

Tiveram que chamar cinco homens para que me acalmassem e impedissem que eu matasse Haymitch. Depois do meu ataque de histeria, eu me tranquei em meu quarto por três dias e três noites, Effie batia à porta diariamente, para me levar comida, e muitas outras vezes Haymitch perdia a paciência e exigia que eu saísse à custa de ameaças, eu ignorei todas. O que mais ele me podia tirar ?

A princípio, pensei em sair e procurá-lo por mim mesma, e gritar até cansar por eu ser tão idiota, para depois cobri-lo de beijos e suplicar-lhe que não me deixasse novamente, mas onde eu iria procurá-lo ? Na Capital ? Eu não podia morrer, eu era o símbolo da rebelião, o que mantinha unidos os distritos contra a ditadura, era a esperança de milhares de pessoas, incluindo a minha família, os meus amigos, os familiares de Thresh e Rue.

Eu permitia apenas a entrada de Gale, ele foi a única razão pela qual não perdi a cabeça ou morri de tristeza.

- _Ele é forte_ - Gale me dizia dia após dia - _Vai voltar_ - e eu apenas queria acreditar nisso.

Estávamos próximos de atacar o último ponto de poder que ainda retinha Snow. Em tempo recorde, conseguimos acabar com tudo o que representava aquele terrível mandato. Plutarch e outros rebeldes trabalharam durante anos trabalharam dentro do governo para destrui-lo de dentro para fora, além disso, desde a última edição dos Jogos Vorazes, todo mundo decidiu pegar em armas, ainda mais quando a existência de um Distrito 13 livre foi revelada.

- Vamos, Katniss, não fique para trás - Gale sussurrou-me quando entramos, enfim, na _villa _particular do presidente Snow.

Algumas horas mais tarde, restavam apenas as ruínas daquele luxuoso lugar, a vitória era nossa, mas eu não ia estar em paz até capturar Snow e fazê-lo pagar, procurei-o por todas as partes, até que o encontrei sentado em um luxuoso sofá. Sem titubear, levantei minha arma, pronta para me defender.

- Vai me matar ? - perguntou tranqüilamente.

- Sr. Snow, em nome da nova república independente de Panem, exijo que se entregue para ser julgado por todos os crimes dos quais é acusado - puxei pela memória e repeti o que me disseram uma ou outra vez que devíamos dizer aos prisioneiros.

- Minha morte só irá adiar o inevitável, Katniss - Murmurou Snow, enquanto minha flecha apontava para sua cabeça, à distância - Panem não é uma república independente - continuou - As pessoas dos distritos, as pessoas da Capital. Sabe o que elas têm em comum ? - perguntou com ironia e um sorriso petulante.

- Pela última vez, Snow - falei entredentes - submeta-se à rebelião, e lhe daremos um julgamento justo.

Uma sonora gargalhada brotou do peito de Snow.

- Você sabe que esse julgamento seria tudo, menos justo, ele acusou, levantando-se de seu lugar e avançando em minha direção, entre as ruínas - Responda, Tordo !

- Pare ! Não se mexa ! - insisti, eu odiava Snow, tudo o quanto era asqueroso da Capital e de Panem era culpa sua, as mortes, as torturas e flagelos injustificados a milhares de pessoas. Eu me negava terminantemente a ser como ele e aplicar a lei com minhas próprias mãos, me negava a descer a esse nível para assassinar apenas pelo gosto e satisfação de tirar a vida de outra pessoa, _por mais imundo e pérfido que fosse aquele lixo de homem_. Como disse Peeta,eu não perderia a minha essência, eu não seria quem não era, e eu não era uma assassina, não era como ele.

Fechei os olhos com força, lembrar dele de modo algum ajudava a causa. Se existia um motivo suficientemente poderosa que podia me fazer esquecer de qualquer código de moral ou de honra, esse era Peeta. A primeira coisa que fizemos ao atacar a Capital foi procurá-lo, procuramos em cada canto, sem resultados, ele não estava em nenhum lugar.

Snow não se detivera e estava próximo demais.

- São marionetes, Tordo, não têm vontade própria, são apenas uma massa estúpida sem critério ou opinião.

- Cale-se ! - eu exigi.

- Se uma prostituta se disser revolucionária e sacudi-los um pouco, eles agem ! Se um padeiro com carisma chorar-lhes mais um pouco, eles o adoram ! São estúpidos por natureza, Tordo, e cedo ou tarde o jugo da ditadura voltará, porque eles precisam disso, eles destruirão Panem e destruirão a si mesmos antes que...! - não agüentei mais, cada barbaridade que saía da asquerosa boca de Snow me fazia sentir mais aversão por ele e menos respeito por sua vida. A flecha que eu apontava diretamente para o espaço entre suas sobrancelhas voou com elegância até atravessar sua cabeça, seu corpo caiu no chão, sem vida, quase no mesmo instante.

- Mas disso você nunca vai saber, espantalho repugnante - falei com desprezo.

Um dos rebeldes que mantinha-se próximo soltou um grito de satisfação, seguido pelos clamores extasiados e vitoriosos de todos os demais.

- Viva Katniss ! Viva o Tordo ! Viva a rebelião ! E viva a liberdade de Panem !

- Por Panem ! - todos gritaram em coro, com emoção.

- Por seus mortos e por seus vivos ! - gritou Haymitch, levantando o seu punho direito com energia e apoiando a sua mão esquerda em meu ombro.

_Por seus mortos e por seus vivos_, pensei com amargura. Tudo havia acabado, mas a que preço ? Valia, certamente, a liberdade e o promissor futuro que nos esperava; essa era a mais poderosa razão para querer gritar de felicidade. Uma felicidade que eu não sentia.

Os rebeldes revistaram a área, encarregando-se de acabar com qualquer vestígio da ditadura.

- Temos de voltar, Catnip - disse Gale, passando um braço por sobre meus ombros, apesar de tudo eu podia sentir o pesar em sua voz pela perda de Peeta. E como não senti-lo ? Era impossível não adorá-lo. Uma forte opressão apoderou-se imediatamente do meu peito, a dor mais intensa que eu jamais havia sentido. Peeta não estava, não mais, eu o havia perdido para sempre.

Segurei-me com força em Gale para não cair no chão, a realidade me angustiava completamente, agora eu era livre para formar uma família, podia escolher com quem e quando fazê-lo, podia ser feliz sem me preocupar mais com a Colheita ou com os Jogos. Mas tudo isso perdia o sentido em que Peeta fizesse parte da equação.

- Eu lamento - sussurrou Gale enquanto me abraçava com força, eu mal pude escutá-lo, meus soluços eram incrivelmente escandalosos, alguns berros suplicantes e de impotência escapavam da minha garganta, já não havia rebelião para liderar, nem Snow para capturar, só me restava muito tempo para sentir o vazio que Peeta havia deixado - Estou aqui, Katniss, eu estou com você.

Então eu percebi, não era suficiente para mim, nada nunca seria, porque eu o amava, como uma mulher ama a um homem, um amor tão diferente, tão único, tão poderoso. Eu chorei, e chorei com mais força e intensidade, não me importava de parecer fraca, apenas precisava afastar a dor, era insuportável, suplicante.

- Peeta... - eu falei, com a voz embargada pelo pranto - Me perdoe - continuei empurrando Gale, eu me sentia suja, desprezível, completamente estúpida.

Por fim, Gale rendeu-se aos meus esforços e me soltou, caí em seguida no chão, sem me importar com a dor nos meus joelhos, nem com o quão patética eu pudesse estar sendo vista.

- Também te amo -gemi para o vento.

- Katniss... - Finnick me chamou com cuidado - Vamos, vamos sair daqui.

- Não ! - berrei, incapaz de me explicar - Peeta ! Continua aqui ! - continuei, pois eu não o deixaria , eu precisava pelo menos despedir-me do seu corpo, vê-lo uma última vez, não importava o quão mal estivesse.

- Vamos, garota, você não é a única que perdeu a alguém, mais do que nunca, agora é você o pilar que mantém Panem de pé, você não pode se dar por vencida assim - repreendeu-me Haymitch.

- Mas... - tentei protestar.

- Nós vamos ficar - interrompeu Finnick, ajoelhou-se junto a mim e acariciou meu rosto, enxugando minhas lágrimas - Eu vou encontrá-lo e levá-lo para casa, para você - ele concluiu, com a promessa impressa em cada palavra.

Ainda assim, não era o suficiente para abrandar a dor... nem uma milésima parte da dor.

- Não posso viver sem ele - expliquei, sem me dirigir a ninguém em particular - Eu só... preciso de um minuto - pedi, desta vez olhando para Haymitch de maneira suplicante - Por favor.

Com um meneio de cabeça pouco convencido, ele concordou, Finnick me ajudou a levantar-me, e me seguiu enquanto eu caminhava pelas redondezas; morte, sangue e êxtase pela liberdade que já era uma realidade faziam parte da paisagem.

Com um olhar cheio de significado, pedi a Finnick que desse um pouco de privacidade, ele entendeu e em seguida se afastou, eu precisava entender e aceitar antes de subir naquele aerodeslizador. Precisava assimilar e manejar tudo, achei que alguns minutos seriam o suficiente, mas quanto mais tempo passava analisando a situação, mais desolada eu me sentia.

- Não posso - gemi, asfixiada em meus soluços contra uma coluna de ruínas - Preciso de você comigo para seguir em frente.

Logo fiquei consciente de que alguém mais estava próximo, próximo demais, não senti medo, mas fiquei, sim, bastante irritada, eu estava certa de que o meu acompanhante era Gale ou Finnick, que teriam vindo atrás de mim, sem respeitar o meu momento de despedida.

- Vocês não podem me deixar em paz nem por um maldito momento ?! - ofeguei, mas apesar de estar furiosa, devia ter soado melancólica.

- A única coisa que quero é lhe devolver a paz, meu amor.

Um gemido profundo saiu de minha garganta, senti como se tivessem me atravessado com uma lança.

- Então volte para mim - supliquei, em um gemido agonizante, presa pelo desespero e pela dor, não me atrevi a levantar o olhar, não faria isso, eu não poderia suportar.

Isso já me havia acontecido antes, muitas vezes eu o escutava sussurrando-me ao ouvido palavras de consolo, mas quando eu abria os olhos,ele nunca estava junto a mim.

- Estou aqui - voltei a escutar, enquanto alguns passos firmes e ruidosos eram ouvidos cada vez mais próximos.

- Mas eu quero que você esteja, que esteja de verdade - eu me queixei, com os olhos firmemente fechados - Você não tem idéia do quanto eu preciso de você, Peeta, você não sabe o quanto eu sinto saudades, o quanto... - as palavras voltaram a se obstruir em minha garganta, mas desta vez por razões muito diferentes.

Ele já não me escutaria falar, e aquelas alucinações apenas faziam com que eu, dolorosamente, me lembrasse dele.

- Por que você se deteve ? - ele perguntou - Quero ouvi-la... por favor.

- Você não vai me ouvir porque você não está aqui de verdade - berrei, meio histérica - Meu Deus ! - eu sussurrei, apoiando minhas costas naquela coluna que estava me servindo de apoio, as minhas pernas deixaram de me segurar, e deslizei lentamente até o chão - Faça com que pare de doer - roguei, ainda com os meus olhos firmemente fechados.

Escutei aqueles passos novamente, desta vez até que se detivessem em frente a mim, um inconfundível aroma me invadiu por completo, vozes, uma vez eu pensei tê-lo visto, mas o meu subconsciente jamais teria conseguido igualar aquele aroma... meu coração começou a bater desordenadamente em meu peito, diante do reconhecimento, eu podia sentir o seu dono próximo e estava extasiada, lentamente abri meus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia uma suave carícia em meu rosto, lenta, porém intensa. Me trazia de volta à vida, aqueles preciosos olhos azuis estavam em frente aos meus, eu podia sentir a sua respiração contra o meu rosto.

Ele aproximou o seu rosto ainda mais do meu, acariciou meu nariz com o seu, ternamente, enquanto fechava os olhos e suspirava.

- Estou aqui, meu amor, estou de verdade, porque preciso de você, porque a cada segundo sinto mais saudades do que no segundo anterior, e porque te amo de um modo como você não faz idéia.

- Oh, Meu Deus ! Peeta ! - ofeguei, sussurrando - É você ! Você está aqui ! Meu Deus ! - continuei, enquanto conduzia minhas mãos até seu rosto, desesperadamente, gravando o seu rosto que parecia cansado mas incontestavelmente belo - Você está vivo - sussurrei por entre um mar de lágrimas, e alguns risinhos abafados pelo choro escaparam extasiados.

Um sorriso triste desenhou-se em seus lábios.

- Eu tinha de voltar, a única razão da minha vida está com você, e este tempo longe de você me fez decidir, eu vou conseguir, Katniss.

- Algo de mim ? - perguntei - Você não tem o que conseguir , eu posso lhe dar o que quiser.

- Há algo que você não pode me dar - ele respondeu, triste - Eu ainda não consegui fazer com que você me ame, mas vou conseguir.

Um risinho nervoso voltou a surgir.

- Você tem razão, eu não posso lhe dar isso agora - eu falei, aproximando-me ainda mais, até pousar os meus lábios nos dele - , porque eu o entreguei a você há muito tempo.

Antes que ele pudesse entender o que eu acabara de dizer, eu sorvi de seus lábios com desespero e amor, tendei dizer-lhe o quanto o amava com aquele contato, meus lábios abriram passagem naquela doce boca. Mas Peeta não se moveu, estava estático, e temerosa de haver me equivocado com algo, eu me separei lentamente dele, soltei seu rosto e fixei o meu olhar nele.

- Aconteceu algo ? - perguntei, temerosa - Peeta ! - insisti, ao ver que ele não reagia, e um lindo sorriso apareceu em seus lábios quando minha mão acariciou o seu rosto suavemente - O que há ?

- Repita ! - ele exigiu, feliz, levantando a si mesmo do solo e me levando com ele.

Baixei o olhar sentindo-me sem jeito, eu não era boa em expressar os meus sentimentos, mas certamente Peeta merecia saber, e não apenas por causa das pistas que eu lhe enviava.

- Eu... - comecei baixinho, ele levou sua mão ao meu queixo e me encorajou a olhá-lo, e seu olhar esperançoso e cheio de amor me lembrou da última vez em que eu o tinha visto, há dois anos atrás. Esse foi o impulso de que eu precisava – Eu não posso lhe entregar o meu amor agora, porque ele já é seu.

A quentura que percorreu o meu corpo e a avalanche de sentimentos que me invadiu foi angustiante, mas o que realmente paralisou todo o meu ser foi a lágrima solitária que surgiu no olho esquerdo de Peeta, uma lágrima repleta de sentimentos, medo e um passado carregado de dores. Seus olhos brilhavam como nunca e eu soube que ele estava feliz, como eu mesma também me sentia.

- Te amo, Peeta - eu disse, enfim, claramente, e foram as palavras mais belas que saíram dos meus lábios, e as mais corretas.

Desta vez, ele me beijou, seus lábios moviam-se no ritmo da liberdade, da felicidade e do amor, e os meus respondiam com adoração, anseios e esperança, o mundo então seria um lugar melhor, e seria assim, principalmente porque Peeta estaria nele, junto a mim, para sempre.

* * *

**N/A: **_Isso_, senhorita Collins, é um final; ahahaha, mentira, ela me dá mil patadas no ar, mas eu não agüentava mais, pois como pôde terminar daquele modo; enfim, muito obrigada à senhorita Jena, a berinjela, mais conhecida como Jeanine, por betar-me o capítulo e corrigir todos os meus terríveis erros, adoro você.

E especialmente para Saranya, apesar de ter tomado o meu homem, eu estarei eternamente agradecida por ter me dado a "Em Chamas" e por ler ao livro, quando tão grosseiramente eu obriguei-a a fazer isso.

**SAUDAÇÕES**: A Yariana, a loba, Sofi, meu pequeno caramelo, e Ale, minha adorada.

Final da transmissão, deixe sua mensagem após o final... Peep.

**Dulce y Fuerte**

* * *

**N/T 2: **Mais uma fic traduzida, a segunda de Jogos Vorazes... ficou boa ? O que acharam dela ?

Se gostaram, postem reviews, OK ?


End file.
